crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EpicWikipedian
Hello there! This is the place to talk to me. All I ask is that you respect the following guidelines: *First and above all, please be respectful, which obviously means avoiding name calling and swearing, even if you don't agree with an action that I made (i.e. reverted your edit and/or deleted your page). As long as you are patient and respectful I am willing to give a sufficient reason on why I did a particular action. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). *Because older messages simply add clutter and will become largely irrelevant given enough time, I will delete messages once they have reached 5 days old. If you cannot find the discussion here, try looking in here, which contains all old messages (with the exception of vandalism and messages that were not sent by a human). Having said that, post what you want, and expect a reply in the not too distant future. How do you leave requests on Bandipedia Scoop? Googlydoe 04:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) What is the difference between Scorporilla and Mighty Scorporilla? They both have individual pages, but the difference is, Mighty Scorporilla is a category page. Should you redirect it or rename it? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :If not wrong, Scorporilla and Mighty Scorporilla are different kinds of Titans/Mutants. In this case, maybe you can delete the category, copy all the contents in source mode, and create a new page of Mighty Scorporilla. But in case they are the same things, the contents must be re-revised in the Scorporilla. Just to make sure, are they different...? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, it's a hard decision because I don't really know much about Titans & Mutants either. We can ask somebody else, maybe BandiCooper, whether they're different or not. In the meantime, we know it's not a category, so I think you should delete the category, while I recreate the page. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Epic. For what i noticed there's a template for each Crash Bandicoot' game, except Crash of the Titans. Could you create one? Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 17:25, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer For what i know for own experience, Admins can restore deleted pages. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 17:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I really wish i could help on the creation of the page "Znu", which is missing, but i never played the game Crash: Mind Over Mutant, so i can't help. I know almost nothing about them. Sorry. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 17:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer They did'nt mention the game, it was about that new console i made a blog about.Gamermead 13:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) So, how many edits do you need to do to be an admin?Gamermead 13:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Wait, forget that, because you would'nt want me to be one because of my edits.Gamermead 13:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok,Gamermead 13:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok I have still been on here a lot but have been working on Tips and Tricks. Whatever is happening I hope you get back soonCrashfreak99 16:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Idk if you could help me, but what both me and the other admin needs, is lots of people working on Zatch Bell! wiki, even if is just doing small edits, fixing grammar problems, or creating templates. Almost all active users gone, and only me and he are doing something. Plz, we from Zatch Bell! Wiki are needing really help from users of other wikis. I know that how you're admin here, you have lots of works to do, such as me related to Zatch Bell! Wiki, but as soon as i can, i come here to help you guys with i can. Also, try inviting more people from here and other wikis. Most of the wiki's missing pages includes the series' episodes, and the Voice Actors (which no one exists about those guys). Any problem, contact me. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 20:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Thanks for your help. Yeah, i will fix that section. But, what about watching a few episodes of the series? (you can create one or two articles about the missing pages about the Episodes, and even know more about the series). But don't forget to invite more ppl. Thx for your edits. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 21:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer http://crashbandicootfangame.wikia.com/wiki/Crash_Bandicoot_Fan_Game_Wiki!!!! Googlydoe 00:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Well I made the background more transparent. BandiCooper 18:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Skin Is it OK if I make the background less transparent? It'll look better that way. BandiCooper 10:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i want to make an instent chat page for my new wiki. how do you do it?Gamermead 17:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Not that wiki, i have a brand new wiki. but you have to click on "start a wiki" and type Super Smash Bros. Character Maker. because it does'nt go on surch results.Gamermead 17:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what a URL is so i'll give you a link.Smash Bros. Character Maker Super Smash Bros. Character Maker Tell me if that did'nt work because i'm not good at sending links.Gamermead 17:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ARGHHHHHH!!!!!! this link thing is SO ANNOYING. i can't work it out. Maybe this will work.Smash Bros. Character Maker wiki Super Smash Bros. Character Maker wiki.Gamermead 17:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok.Gamermead 17:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Logo It's OK anyway, that logo was too small. BandiCooper 15:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I think we have hackers. A bunch of people where just on chat and where having a talk(in another langauge) one of them even impersonated me by calling themselfs Crashfreak66 and using my avatar. I blocked him then a unregistered user somehow changed his rights to none even though he had no special rights in the first place.Crashfreak99 16:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok I think it might be Komodo. Also if it is then he could hack to unblock himself and on chat there was about 4 of the suspects and when I blocked one of them they all left.Crashfreak99 16:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Wasn't the chat on here supposed to be removed?Crashfreak99 17:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC)